


The Dream of A Midsummer Knight

by MrProphet



Category: A Midsummer Night's Dream - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 23:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10706955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet
Summary: I have no beef with the Spanish; it just rhymes, and seemed an apt piece of Shakespearean racism.





	1. A street in Delhi

**A street in Delhi. Night.**

_Enter ILLYRIA, dancing in a moonbeam._  
_Enter KASARIO on the rooftop above her._

KASARIO  
Well met by moonlight, fair Illyria!

ILLYRIA  
What, reckless Kasario? Lo! I skip hence.  
I am sworn to shun thy bold society.

KASARIO  
Hold, flighty, rash discourteous maid!  
Why fly thee from my hail most gentle?  
Think thou that because thou serve the fairy queen  
And I Lord Oberon that we foes must be?  
I say that it need not be so at all.  
Lo, I descend.

ILLYRIA  
O, wanton, wretched and so gallant,  
Save thy bold romances for village maids,  
Who know not thy reputation dire,  
As do those who serve the Queen Titania.  
Should we be seen alone in company,  
Then would my own repute command no price.

KASARIO  
Yet should we be espied must needs we be not  
Alone, else who should our espier be?

ILLYRIA  
Yet still should I be seen with thee, my name  
A byword would for slatternry become.

KASARIO  
Then show me those who would such things declare  
And by my blade shall they their words repent,  
For well do I know that they falsely speak,  
And thou art true and pure as driven snow  
The very pattern of maiden modesty.

ILLYRIA  
But see thou not that thy very defence  
Should seal the yoke of shame about my neck?  
For if thou takest me as thine to shield  
Then in the eyes of all the judging world  
Shall I thy mistress and defame’d be.

KASARIO  
Say you then that such rumour would befoul thee?  
Yet why should it be that my hands should sully,  
E’en one who the Queen’s favour dost enjoy?  
Am I, a knight of Lord Oberon’s train,  
Not worthy to court Titania’s maid?  
Or is it only that you fear to be  
The mate and helpmeet of a changeling boy?  
Know thou not that my blood is noble sprung  
That this very city is mine to claim?  
Had not thy mistress taken me from here,  
And given me into my master’s hand,  
A king I should have been in Delhi proud,  
And equal to thy Queen in dignity.

ILLYRIA  
Oh vile slander to paint me in the garb  
Of such a slight and shallow-minded drab.  
Were thou high born fairy or mortal plain  
I should not hear the words of Oberon’s man.  
It is thy bond to thy liege lord and master  
Which bids me stand against your bold entreaty  
And turn my maiden ear in deafness feigned  
Away from all your blandishments of love  
For know you not that all your merry band  
Stand tainted by the King’s immoral ways.

KASARIO  
Would thy Queen who holds that king beloved  
And who did take me from my natural world,  
Persist in these most vile calumnies  
And for duty which she herself declared,  
By placing me within her husband’s court  
To serve eternally her sovereign lord,  
Condemn me for all time to walk apart  
From she alone who holds my heart’s fealty.

ILLYRIA  
O, stay these bold protests my tormentor fair,  
For by such sweet words my heart you do tear.  
If there is truth in these protests of love  
Then spare your love the pain of betrayal,  
For should I cleave to thee, I should betray  
The most specific orders of my Queen.

KASARIO  
Then shall I to your Queen, fair Illyria,  
And to my mother’s mistress put my case.  
I shall whatever task she sets attempt it,  
If you should only say that I have hope.  
So speak, fair Illyria, if you will,  
And if thou wouldst my heart and hopes deny  
Of thine own will and in thy name alone,  
Only hold thy peace and spare my ears at least,  
And depart without a word or touch.

ILLYRIA  
Oh wretched youth of valorous spirit  
I go from you, who has upon my person  
Expressed such bold impertinent attentions  
And place upon thy arm a gentle touch  
That you should know my heart would bid thee stay  
And speak not with the Queen, who hates thy form,  
For stands thy fealty for her surrender.  
If thou goest before her, then shall the Queen  
For her defeat cause thee to pay most dear.  
Yet shouldst thou face her trials and overcome  
Then let thee come to me whene’er thou wilt  
And see thou how this maid receives a changeling  
When no word of a jealous Queen prevails.  
_Exit Illyria_

KASARIO  
Bidst me my Lord to seek adventure out  
And through adversity a heart to conquer.  
Here thought I that I might know no exploit  
And win a heart so close at hand to home,  
Yet through my steadfast and true-hearted lady  
Shall I to deeds of great renown be brought.  
Now to my guardian, Robin Goodfellow  
His counsel I’ll seek and then audience  
With Oberon first and then Titania.  
To them shall I my gallant’s cause declare  
And then to such trials as shall be ordered  
To win my beloved’s heart and good regard!  
No more speech, I shall away!  
_Exit Kasario_


	2. A forest outside Delhi

**A road in the forest outside Delhi**  
_TITANIA enters the clearing with ILLYRIA and a train of FAIRIES_

TITANIA  
Illyria, favourite of my handmaids,  
Come, sit us down and rest our feet awhile.  
I grow weary of walking in the woods,  
And would recline in the cool night shadows.

ILLYRIA  
Then lay you down, majestic fairy queen,  
And rest your head upon the leafy earth,  
While I bid your musicians play for thee,  
To soothe the cares of your weary spirit.

TITANIA  
Stay thy bow, rest thy drums my fairy band.  
Titania would rest her head in silence,  
And while away the eve in quiet thought.  
Sit you down Illyria, by my side,  
And let us see what wonders this night will bring.

ILLYRIA  
I am thy servant, Majesty.

TITANIA  
And a finer servant ne’er have I known,  
Nor a truer companion could I ask.  
Thou art true to me yet, Illyria?

ILLYRIA  
Now and forever, Queen Titania.  
Did I not swear my life entire to you,  
When I was but a child fresh come to court,  
And have I not served truly all my life?

TITANIA  
I have no cause to doubt Illyria.  
But hark, I hear the steps of one approaching!  
And see, a mortal comes, yet fairy clad.  
‘Tis not that wanton son of infamy  
Disciple of my consort most despis’ed?  
Savage rake, ravager of innocence,  
Knight of dark renown, the vile…

_Enter KASARIO_

ILLYRIA  
Kasario!

TITANIA  
Does my handmaid blush at sight of this gallant?

ILLYRIA  
My Queen knows well that this knight of her King,  
Has sworn to me eternal love and fealty,  
Against my most sincere entreaties.

TITANIA  
Emphatic thy entreaties may have been,  
But by thy blushing cheek and by thine eyes,  
Thou betrays that thou protests too much.  
I see that thou returns in full the love  
Which Kasario has sworn to thee.  
Yet thinks thou any of my husband’s court  
Can speak of love without a lying tongue?

ILLYRIA  
And yet my Queen has given leave  
For gallant Kasario to press his suit.  
Have you not given leave for him to prove  
That he of all Oberon’s retinue  
Can speak of love with a true and faithful heart?

TITANIA  
‘Tis true that I have given leave  
For him to press his suit through tests and trials.  
Yet in truth I offer opportunity  
Only for him to show his colours true,  
For all these trials shall take him from your sight  
And soon his love shall be exposed,  
As false deceit and hollow verbiage.

KASARIO  
Oh fair Illyria, whither art thou?  
At thy Queen’s command have I fought for thee,  
And striven long to find that treasure house,  
In which thy mistress didst her mirror leave,  
And round about the earth a girdle made  
In search of spices rare to grace her table.  
Now of three tasks have I completed two,  
And though the third seems hardly more endeavour,  
Still would I fain have sight of thy sweet form  
To quicken my resolve upon the path.

ILLYRIA  
Oh bold gallant, to call me so!  
See, to him I go!

TITANIA  
Hold, maiden of Titania’s bower!  
Quiet thy voice and keep thy place beside me,  
Else lose fore’er the Fairy Queen’s goodwill.  
Go thou forth to greet thy lover fair,  
And I shall lay upon thee such curses,  
That as Agave greeted Pentheus,  
So shalt thou Kasario receive,  
And falling on his face with passion’s kisses  
In ecstasy of love his life devour.

ILLYRIA  
Good my Queen, thou wouldst not be so cru’el!

TITANIA  
If ‘tis cruel to keep one dear to my heart  
From the depredations and betrayals  
Of one of Oberon’s licentious motley  
Then cruelty they name Titania be.

ILLYRIA  
And yet my hand is pledged by thee, my Queen,  
To be given to this changeling knight  
Should he complete in time thy labours three.

TITANIA  
Let not thy understanding seek to bind  
The will and words of great Titania,  
For all you think you saw and heard know this.  
That no such pledge was ever given.  
Thy suitor strives only to win the right  
To press his suit with you without censure.  
When he has done all I have bid,  
Then shall he be free to hear your refusal.

ILLYRIA  
Then my Queen forbids me to accept this suit?  
Must he then suffer through this third trial  
Merely for thine amusement at his pains?  
Or may I, if I will, refuse him now  
And so spare him such futile tribulation?

TITANIA  
Hold thy place, I say again Illyria.  
I wouldst not have thee reject one whom you love.  
Rather sit and watch and thou shalt witness  
How unworthy Kasario is of thee.  
Now keep thy silence Illyria  
As o’er this ground I throw a cloak of night  
To hide my motley from this mortal’s sight.

KASARIO  
Late is the hour and heavy my head;  
Though an hour’s delay seems eternity  
I must rest my head awhile upon this mound.

ILLYRIA  
How now, my Queen? E’en blinded by thine art  
‘Tis my lap on which Kasario reclines.  
Say you still that his love is false to me?

TITANIA  
His head so thick with sleep is laden,  
Were thou here unmasked he would not know thee.  
Take not some trick of chance to vindicate  
That vile profess’ed love which maid would spoil.

KASARIO  
Here’s the silver Mirror of Titania,  
Wrested from the vaults of a heathen king,  
At a cost of only a quart of blood  
I deem it cheaply bought.  
And here the antique spices of Cathay,  
Which Illyria’s Queen for her art requires,  
Sweet of scent and unsurpassed in potency,  
For a gallon of my gore a fair exchange.  
I’ll place them in my pack and hold it close,  
For to lose these treasures is to my own.  
Ah, that I might see my own Illyria  
And feel her gentle touch upon my brow.

ILLYRIA  
You neither see, nor hear, Kasario,  
Yet can you not feel my hand upon your face?

KASARIO  
What? Does the wind brush cobwebs o’er my face?  
Or is’t a night fog caressing my cheek?  
Be it fog or spider’s bower, let it be.  
As I sleep may dreams make it my lady’s hand.

ILLYRIA  
Can you doubt him now, Queen Titania.

TITANIA  
Rank sentiment does not a great love make.

_Enter MUSTARDSEED_

But see, who comes now, your love’s resolve to shake.

ILLYRIA  
‘Tis Mustardseed, in unaccustomed garb.  
What crooked mischief can this be,  
For Mustardseed is dressed as me.

_Mustardseed finds a moonbeam and dances in its light_

Oh Mustardseed! Fie and for shame!  
What does this mean, what is thy game?

TITANIA  
O, dearest of my maidens fair, no games tonight,  
Sweet Mustardseed at my bidding has come,  
To test the heart of thy mortal suitor.  
Constant in inconstancy shall he prove  
And thou shalt see is wickedness unfurled.

ILLYRIA  
Sleep on, Kasario, wake not to this sight,  
But dream of your Illyria alone this night.

TITANIA  
What’s this, my dear?  
What do you fear?  
If constant is thy suitor’ heart,  
Then bind him not with fairy art,  
But let him gaze on Mustardseed,  
To try his strength to conquer need.

ILLYRIA  
Kasario needs not that slattern,  
‘Tis my design that shapes his pattern.  
By rhyming cant thou challenge me,  
In likewise vein I’ll answer thee!  
His strength of heart shall win this night,  
So wake my love and to the fight.

KASARIO  
Ah me, that my dreams slip from memory,  
For I recall that they were sweet indeed.  
I dreamed that in this ancient forest glade,  
There I beheld my sweet Illyria,  
And lay me down to rest upon her lap,  
While with silver fingers she caressed my brow.  
Oh, Illyria, that thou were with me now.

MUSTARDSEED  
(Sings)  
In light I dance, in light I stand,  
Am I not the nimblest in the land?  
By moon I dance, my hair unfurled,  
Am I not the loveliest in the world.

KASARIO  
Oh dream given flesh! Oh perfect rapture!  
Does she dance from my head into the world?  
Illyria! Illyria!

MUSTARDSEED  
How now, fair stranger? Well met by moonlight.

KASARIO  
Stranger, do you call me? Oh cruel girl.  
Know you me not, my fair Illyria.  
Yet stay; though thou hast her look, thou art not she.

MUSTARDSEED  
Sweet stranger, I know naught of whom you speak,  
Yet let us dwell not on those who go behind.

KASARIO  
Who go behind?

MUSTARDSEED  
Behind in time, Sir Knight.  
I speak of those who once were dear to us,  
And whose memory might guide us to new friends.  
If I remind you of a friend, ‘tis good.  
It means in time that we shall friends too.

KASARIO  
‘Twould be a fate no man could complain of.

TITANIA  
You see, Illyria, how soon he fails.

KASARIO  
Tell me, maiden fair, how art thou known?

MUSTARDSEED  
I have in time had many names and titles,  
Each calling me the name that they like best.  
To you, mayhap I am Illyria?

KASARIO  
Nay lady, there is but one can bear that name for me.

ILLYRIA  
See, my Queen! He turns from her blandishments!

TITANIA  
The night is young, and so is he, my dear.  
Mortal youth is the soul of inconstancy.

MUSTARDSEED  
Only one Illyria, but far from here.

KASARIO  
Yet never far from my heart.

MUSTARDSEED  
Then, good Sir Knight, I shall lend you my ears.  
Pour out to me the words you would say to her,  
Were your Illyria here in this glade.

KASARIO  
Were she here, I should have no words to say,  
But with my eyes would worship her in silence.

MUSTARDSEED  
What, no words at all? She would find you wanting.  
Knowst thou not that a maid must be wooed,  
Else all her swain’s fair looks and beauty be naught.  
Take my hand Sir Knight and speak of thy heart.  
Let Illyria hear thy words and sigh.

KASARIO  
It is no use to make pretence of this,  
When fair Illyria is in my eye,  
All my words flee from my tongue into my heart,  
And fill it fit to burst with passion’s flame.  
The more I love, the less I can declare it.

MUSTARDSEED  
Declare it now, Sir Knight, in surety,  
Speak as though to her when she is not here,  
And what confusion can enter your head?

_(Aside)_

Only stand closer, foolish mortal youth,  
And let Titania’s power enfold your heart.  
Breathe of the potion in which I have bathed,  
And all thought of Illyria shall flee!

KASARIO  
My mind, my heart; what strange sorcery is this?  
My sight is enchanted, my soul bewitched!  
Fair one; give me thy hand and with it thy name.

MUSTARDSEED  
Gallant Sir Knight, my name is Mustardseed.

KASARIO  
A humble name for one so wond’rous fair.

MUSTARDSEED  
Yet well am I named, for there is fire within.

KASARIO  
Come, creature of delight, let me embrace you!  
Hold still! You slip like water from my grasp!

MUSTARDSEED  
If I am water, let me be thy river!  
Follow my winding course to far off lands!

_(Aside)_

Where I shall leave you to your final fate,  
As my Queen Titania commands.

_Exit MUSTARDSEED, pursued by KASARIO_

ILLYRIA  
O, cruel world, say mine eyes deceive me.  
It can not be that they have seen such sights.  
Yet here lie the treasures he sought to win me,  
Abandoned in the dirt wit all my dreams.

TITANIA  
Did I not warn you dear one?  
All mortals lie when e’er they speak of love,  
And a mortal raised a knight of Oberon,  
Can not help but be the soul of infamy.  
Come now, away, for break of day is nigh.  
I would to my bower in the jasmine trees.  
Come fairies all.

ILLYRIA  
My Queen, I would beg of you a boon.  
Let me wait awhile and balm my heart in moonlight.

TITANIA  
Tarry not long, Illyria.  
Come by sunset, or I shall know the cause.

_Exit TITANIA and her FAIRIES_

ILLYRIA  
How could it be that he could so swift forget me?  
Was he ever as fickle as my Queen declares?  
O, pity poor Illyria, fallen maid!  
To give her heart to such a wretched man,  
Who would abandon her to chase another.

_Enter PUCK behind_

But I shall be avenged on thee Kasario!  
And on thee, false sister Mustardseed.  
By the antique spices won for my price  
Shall I conjure a curse of dreadful power,  
And bind ye about with chains of love and hate,  
That she and thee shall forever be bound,  
In everlasting love and perdition!

PUCK  
Hold, Illyria! Stay thy dreadful curse!

ILLYRIA  
How now, Robin Goodfellow! Page to the King,  
Who did tutor my love in treachery!

PUCK  
Now there’s a school in which Puck should excel!  
Yet Kasario should fail before the start.  
For while his guile and craft delight his teacher,  
His heart knows not one false or fickle beat.

ILLYRIA  
Liar! If thou knowest not already soon shall learn,  
That Illyria is for Mustardseed o’erthrown.

PUCK  
Falsehood, fair Illyria, I swear it!

ILLYRIA  
You swear then that mine eyes are false to me!  
Away now, Puck; I have his doom pronounced.  
Come moonrise and my curse shall strike full force,  
Will all the passion of my hate-in-love,  
And no power on Earth shall undo my work.

PUCK  
O wretched, rash, unhappy girl!  
Trust you so to the testimony of sight,  
When in the presence of the Queen, your mistress,  
Who spins such glamours as blind men to peril,  
And lead them to embrace their doom with delight?  
If seems’t to you more like that Kasario,  
Should cast aside a pearl for a pebble,  
And so dishonour self and king and teacher,  
Then I wish him well of Mustardseed.  
Yet should it be that magic binds his heart,  
Will I devote myself to his rescue,  
And should your heart be not hard to his plight,  
Would I account his love of you his saving grace.  
So choose, Illyria! Trust in his oaths,  
Else turn from him forever, for know now,  
That should I pry him from Mustardseed’s arms,  
It shall not be to return him to thee,  
If I think that thou deserve him not.

ILLYRIA  
Still thy scolding tongue, Goodfellow.  
Thou knowest as well as any thy Master’s name  
And the stain that mars all who have touched it.  
If I have been wanting in faith then know,  
It is on thy account that I have doubted.  
Bold would be the maid who trusted thy kin,  
Foolish would she feel if ever betrayed.  
Thou knowest also how sharp is fey revenge.  
Yet what is done in anger may be undone.  
It is my thwarted heart which fuels my curse;  
Show me ere moonlight my love restored,  
The curse shall break, as though t’were ne’er pronounced.

PUCK  
Then take may hand and so away,  
We’ll spy our pigeons ere break of day!

_Exit PUCK and ILLYRIA_


	3. A street market in Araby

**A street market in Araby**

_MUSTARDSEED enters, dancing seductively_

MUSTARDSEED  
At my Queen's word I have o'er mountains flown  
To lead Kasario so far astray,  
That he shall ne'er return in time to answer  
The challenge of my Queen to win the hand  
Of fair Illyria her most belov'd.

_Enter KASARIO_

MUSTARDSEED  
Oh, Illyria how hast thou fallen  
To break thy vows to Queen and company?  
What charm hath Oberon's familiar worked  
To turn thy head to thoughts of treachery?  
For fair of face and form as this man is,  
Fairer by far is our Queen and her realm.

KASARIO  
Mustardseed! Mustardseed! My fairy fair!  
Why do you hide when I have come so far  
And crossed wide oceans all at your desire?

_Enter PUCK, dressed as Mustardseed_

PUCK  
Kasario!

_Exit PUCK_

KASARIO  
I hear thee Mustardseed and come to thee!

_Exit KASARIO_

MUSTARDSEED  
Wither goes Kasario? His heart is mine!

_Enter ILLYRIA_

ILLYRIA  
You claim upon his heart I do deny!  
For it of trickery and lies is born.  
He loves Illyria not Mustardseed  
And truth his heart shall sure return to me.

MUSTARDSEED  
His love hath I no wish to have or hold!  
I serve the wishes of my Queen, no more,  
As you should if you but recalled your place!

ILLYRIA  
Then if your love means nought to you, return it  
To one to whom that love means ev'rything.

MUSTARDSEED  
Such is not the will of our good mistress,  
Which you should serve without a single pause  
If by love thy will were not polluted  
And by a comely face thy loyalty vexed.

ILLYRIA  
My mistress once thought my beloved fair  
And for his sake with Oberon did war!

MUSTARDSEED  
And thus was he from our company exiled  
His sentence never to be overturned!

ILLYRIA  
But did my Queen not grant a suitor's warrant  
To plight his troth and earn a lover's right?

MUSTARDSEED  
In order that he might his falsehood prove  
As he has done this night by chasing me!

ILLYRIA  
You have his senses dazzled and amazed!

MUSTARDSEED  
At my Queen's most specific instruction.

ILLYRIA  
Our Queen did give to me a solemn vow  
That I should have my love if he proved true.  
With a fairy deceit to maze his mind  
He has no infidelity committed.

MUSTARDSEED  
Then you would still as his champion stand  
And battle thy elder his heart to claim?

ILLYRIA  
His heart is not a prize for me to win  
And should I do so I would ne'er sleep sound.  
For what is won by force must by force be held  
And in such a grip a heart must stifle.

MUSTARDSEED  
Then speak thy piece and lay claim to thy mortal  
And I shall answer it with ready wit.

ILLYRIA  
Ready thou hast ever been my sister  
But wit has never been a strength of thine.

MUSTARDSEED  
Is thine all dulled and cloyed with sentiment  
Or shalt thou in this decade state thy case.

ILLYRIA  
I state my claim and name it mortal love,  
And set it 'gainst all here, below, above.  
So name for me thy weapon and thy shield  
And I shall show how to my love it yields.

MUSTARDSEED  
Thou art a fool to trust so poor a claim!  
I shall destroy thy love with that I name!  
For I do name all-overcoming time,  
Which tarnishes all be it most sublime.

ILLYRIA  
In time my love for him has only grown  
And with each day my heart is more his own.  
My love defies the passage of the years  
And puts to flight all meagre mortal fears.  
No weight of years shall bid me him forget.  
Come sister mine, you can do better yet.

MUSTARDSEED  
And so I shall, for love you can not trust  
When faced with man's insatiable lust.  
You ask me what will extinguish love's fire?  
I tell you it is unalloyed desire!

ILLYRIA  
Perhaps for mortal men such is a trial,  
Who see their lovers fading all the while,  
Yet shall Kasario a fairy wed  
And never lack for beauty in his bed.  
So vex me not with foul suspicion's poniard  
For sure you know I marry not a Spaniard!

MUSTARDSEED  
A mere jay's trick so to answer my charge  
With racial slur and mere motley badinage!  
Yet think not that thou hast crafted my defeat  
For I have yet that which thou canst not meet!  
Thou may thy swain adore with ev'ry breath  
But e'en so great a love must end with death.

ILLYRIA  
Only because thou loves not can thou think it  
The truth thou canst not ever bare to know,  
For in thy cool and deathless heart immortal  
Thou cannot see beyond that final throw.  
Yet in the fragile heart of any mortal  
Can love a fire light that never dies,  
Indeed in such a love as that I now know  
The key to life eternal truly lies!  
For can thou in good conscience deny it?  
That sure as nut and egg bring tree and swan  
So out of love are child and mem'ry born  
And mortal immortality so won.  
And while the deathless faerie horde doth tremble  
When Oberon the seven year teind must choose,  
'Tis in the passion-pyre of mortal longing   
That death its fatal terror-kiss must lose.

MUSTARDSEED  
Say not thou that thou would for mortal man  
Surrender thy immortal shell to live  
As mere mean mortal maid and mould'ring matron  
And in the cold earth lie beside thy love?

ILLYRIA  
For one sweet kiss would I render up my soul  
And all my lingering faerie life foreswear.

MUSTARDSEED  
Say not such things!

ILLYRIA  
Yet must I declare it!  
Lest treachery hold fast my lover's heart!  
So I have said, and so say I again,  
And thrice now do declare, Illyria  
Would for Kasario her life surrender!

MUSTARDSEED  
Then, sister, must I thy claim acknowledge  
For thy talk of death my soul can not abide!  
I fly now from this place, bold Illyria,  
And to my queen, Titania's, bower!  
To give report of all that has here passed  
I'll tell of thy defiance within the hour!

_Exit MUSTARDSEED_

_Enter PUCK_

PUCK  
'Tis bravely done, and wisely too, fair maid!

ILLYRIA  
Yet soon shall Queen Titania come in wrath,  
And Kasario's labours incomplete!

PUCK  
Fear not, I shall that tattle-tongued sprite  
Pursue and bedevil this witching night!  
The wind shall blow strong from south-southeast;  
Her hour's flight shall take a day, at least!

_Exit PUCK, casting off his disguise_

_Enter KASARIO_

KASARIO  
Illyria! What dream falls on me now?  
Thought I that my senses had been fogged  
That I pursued another in thy place  
And cast aside the vows I made to you!

ILLYRIA  
Think not on that, belov'd Kasario!  
But take back the trinkets you found for the Queen  
And get you hence to find the third before  
Her wrath in fire should o'ertake us both.

KASARIO  
Her wrath? What kindles now that baleful flame?  
Have I not to my word been true throughout?  
Or did I dream true and my love betray?

ILLYRIA  
Betrayed thou were, and by Titania  
And sooner would she treachery excuse  
Than the thwarting of her own betrayal!  
Go thou then and with thy trials complete  
In thine own master's court they love shall find  
Where might we make our final case together  
When each royal liege the other doth despise  
In such degree as might a lesser hate  
As his for I and hers for thee conceal.

KASARIO  
Illyria, my mind is surely mazed!  
Yet when north is south and zenith nadir  
Still shall I turn to thee to give direction!  
I shall away and meet thee as thou sayest  
By break of day or nevermore returning!

_Exit KASARIO_

ILLYRIA  
Now are all courses wise to us denied,  
In mere audacity our refuge lies.

_Exit ILLYRIA_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no beef with the Spanish; it just rhymes, and seemed an apt piece of Shakespearean racism.


End file.
